nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Progressive Center Party/Archive (coalition congress)
= First Coalition Congress = The first coalition congress of the PCP/NSP took from August the 3rd untill August the 10th. In the congress, three points will be made: # The coalition will make up their policy. # The coalition will discuss some future law proposals to make. # The coalition will discuss weather to add the KRP member of the coalition or not. In order to approve anything, a majority is needed. Also, the two coalition leaders need to agree on the proposal. On the congress, some invitées from outside the party are also allowed to leave their comment. They may however not vote. In voting, there is only pro, contra and abstention. Abstentions do not count for calculating the majority due to practical reasons; if not voted before the end of the congress, your vote will automatically be counted as an abstention. List of people that are allowed to participate the congress: * Alyssa C. Red - coalition leader; agreeance needed. (coalition member) * Yuri Medvedev - coalition leader; agreeance needed. (coalition member) * George Matthews (coalition member) * Arthur Jefferson (coalition member) * Enrico Pollini (coalition member) * Patrick McKinley (coalition member) * User:Jos Hemis (coalition member) * DiMedici (coalition member) * Pierlot McCrooke - invitée (member of the Kingdom-Republic Party) * Alexandru Latin - invitée (member of the Kingdom-Republic Party) * Ben Opať - invitée (member of the Kingdom-Republic Party) * Oos Wes Ilava - invitée (member of the Kingdom-Republic Party) * Marius Ştefan - invitée (member of the Kingdom-Republic Party) * SuperAndro - invitée (member of the Kingdom-Republic Party) Parties' agenda There already is a proposal on the parties agenda made by coalition leader . The proposal can be found under 'agenda' on this page. Talk I think that this is a nice agenda with as well liberal as social points on it (like the member parties their policies). I hope we can all agree on this proposal. Perhaps some comment of our guests could be handy to make some changes? 10:15, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Love ya! You read my book haven't you? 10:39, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::About socialism today? Lovely peace of work. Why the 'love ya'? 10:41, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::Because you and I are on the same side, mostly 10:46, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Could we return to the subject? This is an official talk. We both agree on the policy? 10:47, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Yes, I do! 10:51, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Voting PRO * 09:33, 3 August 2008 (UTC) * 10:40, 3 August 2008 (UTC) : Law proposals We should propose some laws in the line of our policy. Therefor, I suggest the following: * The coalition will propose a law that demands a trial for any organisation/institution that violates the integrity of the civil and social freedoms. For those rights I refer to the Constitution Article 2.1-2. The demanded sentence could go from an official appoligy to the closure of the organisation/institution. * The coalition will also start official talks about a general union, with maybe a law proposal connected to it. This union would be general for Lovia and perhaps devided on a lower level by state/city or town. The union would not be obligated and could defend the rights of the workers in for example a trial. The union would have no real power, how well we could connect it to the department of economy. Talk Any comment or other proposals? 11:41, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Nice ones, but why didn't you already shaped them a little more. It aren't very 'clear' proposals. But the again, they still need to pass the first chamber talks. I agree . 13:05, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Voting PRO * 11:43, 3 August 2008 (UTC) * 13:08, 7 August 2008 (UTC) - question: if the law proposals make it to the Second Chamber, do all members of the party (who are also Member of the Congress) need to vote pro? Like a party-connected mind? ::Well, I kind of expect a major agreeance, but we don't force people to follow the party-mind. This is not the Communist Party of China . 14:28, 7 August 2008 (UTC) : Membership KRP The Kingdom-Republic Party has asked if it could become a member of our coalition. I would like to ask them specifically not to edit this section untill both coalition leaders have spoken on this matter. Also, before voting, a talk is needed. In the talk, we came to the following conclusion: The KRP needs to change its policy if it wants to become any kind of member of the coalition. The changes demanded are: # No change of the state form may be implied # Power may not be centralised # More social aspects need to be included This will be evaluated on the next congress. If they are found well enough, they will be granted partial membership. Also, a full membership can be spoken of at the next congress. Now we need to vote about this. Talk It would be nice to see all of the political parties of Lovia to work together, but there are some problems concerning the parties vision. I cite the KRP's page: "The party promotes a new stateform, the Kingdom-Republic: a stateform that has four heads of state: the Monarch, who is the ceremonial leader; the President, who is the actual leader; the Vice President, who replaces the president when he is away; and the Prime Minister, who is the bridge between the departments and the President. The party also wishes to create a sixth state for Noble City. KRP proposes to give only the President the right to block users. KRP claims to be a liberal party, and not a progressive." # The coalition do not wish to see a change of the state form # The coalition stands for integrity of the country. A sixth state seems not needed. (Though it doesn't cause any problems). # If only the president can block users, the power is to centered around one person. That will surely give problems in the future. # If the party is not progresive I hope she is not conservative, cause that would not stroke with our policy. I think that on a long term, the KRP could become member. If they change their view a bit, they have my vote for partial member rights. These would be four votes on every following congress. I thank you for your attention and would now like to give the word to Alyssa C. Red, 10:26, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Yuri, we are a coalition; not a parialemnt! It is not about working together, but about working together with people that have the same 'vision' as you call it. If they realy adapt their view, yes. Partial membership = no coalition leader? Why four votes (they have more members?) 10:44, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::A change of vision is surely needed. I would like to hear something about that from a KRP member. @ Allysa: partial membership = no coalition leader and I have chosen four because that is the highest number without a likely majority. Maybe three if you like that better? 10:50, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::I say: partial membership with two votes, but no abstention for people that don't show up. They can be replaced by any other KRP member or so? 10:53, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::So it is a partial membership (maybe we should call it somewath else?) with just two votes that can't become abstented, because any other KRP member may stand in. Is that okay? 10:55, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Only if they change their policy enough; I say that they first need to change their policy and then we can vote for a partial membership on a second congress. 10:57, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::So we vote for the following: The KRP needs to change its policy if it wants to become any kind of member of the coalition. The changes demanded are: ::::::# No change of the state form may be implied ::::::# Power may not be centralised ::::::# More social aspects need to be included ::::::This will be evaluated on the next congress. If they are found well enough, they will be granted partial membership. Also, a full membership can be spoken of at the next congress. 11:02, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yep. That will be it. 11:04, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Party has changed name Pierlot McCrooke 13:29, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :That's a start! I wont change it everywhere on this page, I will just start to use the new name from now on. 12:03, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Voting PRO * 11:07, 3 August 2008 (UTC) * 11:08, 3 August 2008 (UTC) : Second Coalition Congress The second coalition congress of the PCP/NSP hasn't a real date yet. We just know that it will be held somewhere in september. There are already two points on the agenda: # The coalition will propose a change in it's structure in order to make the coalition more functional. # The coalition will decide wether to make the NKU (former Kingdom-Republic Party) a coalition member. In order to approve anything, a majority is needed. Also, the two coalition leaders need to agree on the proposal. On the congress, some invitées from outside the party are also allowed to leave their comment. They may however not vote. In voting, there is only pro, contra and abstention. Abstentions do not count for calculating the majority due to practical reasons; if not voted before the end of the congress, your vote will automatically be counted as an abstention. List of people that are allowed to participate the congress: * Alyssa C. Red - coalition leader; agreeance needed. (coalition member) * Yuri Medvedev - coalition leader; agreeance needed. (coalition member) * George Matthews (coalition member) * Arthur Jefferson (coalition member) * Enrico Pollini (coalition member) * Patrick McKinley (coalition member) * User:Jos Hemis (coalition member) * DiMedici (coalition member) * Pierlot McCrooke - invitée (member of National Kingdom United) Category:Former political party Category:Archive